Develop methods for obtaining human endometrial tissue from normal patients and also for obtaining non-malignant endometrial. Develop optimal techniques for the maintaining human endometrial tissue in organ culture for prolonged periods (weeks or months); these efforts will be modeled upon preliminary studies employing endometrial and other tissue from experimental animals. Determine the morphologic characteristics of human endometrial organ cultures so as to confirm their similarity to normal endometrial tissue. Determine normal biological and biochemical properties of human endometrial tissue which may serve as alternate methods for evaluating normalcy of this tissue in culture. Subject human endometrial tissue in organ culture to chemical carcinogenes and to determine the extent and characteristics of the metabolic activation of these chemicals and their binding to the DNA in endometrial cells in culture.